Z LOVE 2
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Z LOVE 2 IS HERE! But this is with Animals now, if you don't like this kind of stuff, then don't read! You have been warned. But for those who do read, enjoy! Only three chapters with Animals. Normal chapters after chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Now this will only be Animals(Gorilla, Horse, Elephant) X Humans. Which means this is bestiality. Don't like this kind of stuff, don't read.**

 **Chapter 1: Gorilla X Miko**

* * *

Miko was naked in her bedroom with a fully grown male gorilla with her. He was feeling Miko's naked body and was making ape noises as he liked what he felt around his big hands. Miko went down to suck on the Ape's large member. The Ape moaned out as Miko wrapped her mouth around his 10 inch thick cock and started bobbing her head. Miko loved the taste of ape dick and wanted this cock in her ass. The Ape was so smart that he start fingering Miko's holes and she moaned with a mouthful of huge ape cock. Miko sucks faster and harder on his cock as the Ape moaned out louder. Making his thick fingers enter her ass. Miko moaned loudly as she continued sucking faster and harder. The Ape soon cummed in her throat as Miko deep throated him and gags as 5 ropes of cum shoot from his thick cock head. Miko pulled away from his cock and looked at the Ape's eyes and kisses him as he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her onto his lap and enters her asshole. Miko screams out as the thick cock stretches her. Making her dick harder. The Ape hugs Miko and pushes in deeper as Miko screamed more. "AHHHHHHH!" Soon the Ape was balls deep inside the ass of Miko, pressing deep inside her rectum and pressing against her prostate. The Ape got up and turned Miko around so she was on her hands and knees. The Ape grabs the girl's hips and starts thrusting in and out of Miko entering balls deep inside the girl's ass. "OH! AH! AH! FUCK!" Miko screamed as the Ape's thrust were very strong. The Ape went faster as Miko screamed louder in pain and pleasure. The Ape was enjoying the tight feel of Miko's asshole and loved her screams. He pulls her to his strong body and holds her breasts and kisses her on the lips as he rams faster and harder causing Miko to yelp in pain and pleasure.

"You feel good." Said the Ape, how could it talk? It must have been one of Mojo's friends. Miko ignored the question in her mind and enjoyed this creature fucking her. It kept pumping into her abused ass harder and harder as Miko kept screaming in pain and pleasure. The thrusts were so strong Miko cummed hard and shot 7 ropes of cum as the gorilla fucked her nonstop. The Ape pulls out and rams back in making Miko yelp.

"AH AH AH AHH AHHH AHHH!" Miko was enjoying this Ape's dick and loved it as it's thrusts were sending her over the edge. "AHHHHHHHHHH I'M CUMMING GORILLA!" Miko screamed as the Ape started making noises and went faster into Miko as he roars and cums hard inside the ass of Miko. Miko came hard with the Ape as she arced her back to kiss the creature as he thrusts slowly but hard as he makes the girl yelp with each thrusts. Miko was moaning still as the Gorilla grew bigger inside her. He got 15 inches long and now was very far up the girl's rectum and keeps thrusting into her as she continued yelping. "ARGH! ARHG AH AH AH!" Her ass filled up with gorilla dick and Miko was on cloud 9. The Gorilla's brutal thrusting into the pale girl, made her almost pass out and feel like she was getting split apart from the large member. The Gorilla licks Miko's cheek as he rams faster into her cum abused filled asshole and grabs her cock and jerks it in time with his thrusts. His big balls ramming into Miko's balls created a slap sound that both Miko and the ape loved hearing. The Ape continued thrusting and suddenly slams so hard into Miko that she yelped loudly and came hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Ape explodes another load inside her filling her stomach with Ape cum and the girl pants hard and was slowly passing out. The Gorilla put her on her back and lays on top of her as he kisses her and his dick deflates in her ass. Miko makes out with the gorilla as he was still inside her ass. Miko moaned as she felt him thrust again. His dick now 5 inches was going in and out of Miko. He still had one more go and Miko wasn't sure if she could take another brutal pounding from this big creature. He goes faster and harder as his dick got thicker and Miko screams as it stretches her even more.

"One more go." He said in her ear and started pounding into the girl who wrapped her arms around him as he pistons into her. Miko was screaming in pain and pleasure, she felt like she was pregnant from her tummy as it was bulging from the large amounts of cum the Ape gave her. Miko closed her eyes as she takes the thick cock in and out of her abused ass. Her dick was hard again as the Gorilla was grinding his hips into her. Miko kept moaning as the bed rocks back and forth from the Ape's thrusting and grinding. The Ape kisses Miko on the lips as he continues pounding into her.

"MMMMM MMMMM MMMMMM!" Miko moaned out as the Ape slipped his toungue inside her mouth and slams brutally one more time as Miko screams and cums with the ape again. The Ape filled her ass up again and Miko passed out due to insane amounts of pleasure and pain from this Ape's fucking. The Ape kisses the girl and stays inside her ass as he lays with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Now this will only be Animals(Gorilla, Horse, Elephant) X Humans. Which means this is bestiality. Don't like this kind of stuff, don't read.**

 **Chapter 2: Black Stallion X Blossom**

* * *

Blossom was with a black stallion in her backyard, sucking on his long 15 inches of thick horse cock. Blossom was moaning as the horse was minding his own business but liked that his dick was getting some attention. Blossom was sucking only the head of the horse cock and sucks 4 inches into her mouth, enjoying the taste of horse, she wondered how it would feel to get fucked by this creature. Blossom was eager to find out and got naked and she bends over showing the horse get bare butt. The horse snorts and walked over to Blossom and mounted her. He tries finding Blossom's hole but found her ass instead and thrusted hard into her, pushing Blossom on her tipy toes as she screams as the horse was 6 inches up her asshole and his thrust were really hard. "AHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed as the horse was thrusting slowly but brutally. The horse adjusted himself and went deeper into Blossom making her yelp as he kept thrusting up her ass. The stallion only thrusted 4 times, and he was 10 inches up Blossom's rectum. Blossom kept screaming as the stallion fucked her harder. "AH!" She yelped as he thrusted again. The horse snorted as thrusted his 6th time into the ass of the girl below him, hearing her screams of pain and pleasure. The horse thrusted 3 more times and stopped. Blossom was waiting for his cum to shoot out but he didn't finish yet. He thrusts one last time into Blossom's ass and he goes all the way in with one brutal thrust causing Blossom to scream as she feels the Stallion cum inside her ass. The horse was balls deep in the girl's ass and cummed 12 ropes of thick cum up her ass making Blossom cum with him as he snorts and thrusts again into Blossom. "AHHHHHHHH!" Blossom yelped as he thrusted again and finally pulled out. Blossom pants as her breath was taken right out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Now this will only be Animals(Gorilla, Horse, Elephant) X Humans. Which means this is bestiality. Don't like this kind of stuff, don't read.**

 **Chapter 3: Elephant(Anthro) X Boomer**

* * *

Boomer was making out with a gray male elephant in his room. The creature's long nose was playing with Boomer's hole, making him moan as Boomer jerked off his cock. It was huge, 14 inches in 5 inches thick. Boomer sucked on the cock as the Elephant put his hooves on his head and shoved his trunk up his ass. Boomer moaned hard as the trunk entered him forcefully. The Elephant pushed his hips forward and Boomer took the long thick cock deeper into his throat. His gags made the creature moan out. He thrusted slowly into Boomer both by trunk and cock. Boomer loved the feeling of the trunk shoved up his butt and loved the thick cock down his throat. The Elephant pulled out both ways and grabs Boomer and turns him around and inserts his large cock in his butt. "OH!" Boomer moaned out and the Elephant thrusted hard into Boomer causing the blonde teen to scream out. "AHHHHH! AH! OH FUCK! AHHHHH!" The Elephant loved hearing Boomer scream as he was balls deep up his ass. Boomer's rectum strecthed to the limit from his huge dick. The elephant started to buck his hips into Boomer as his huge balls slapped against Boomer's smaller balls creating a slap sound that the elephant loved hearing. Boomer moaned out as the Elephant was very brutal in his thrust. Boomer's stomach started to bulge and Boomer closed his eyes as the Elephant continued fucking him in his ass. Boomer kept screaming while the Elephant fucked him faster. "OH! OH! AHH! AH! AH! AH!" Boomer couldn't control his cries of pleasure and pain from this brutal creature. The Elephant shoved his trunk down Boomer's throat to silence his screams and started thrusting in both ways. Boomer gags as the trunk was long and down his throat. Boomer's cries could still be heard but muffled. The Elephant grabs Boomer's hips and keeps going in and out of Boomer's ass very hard. He pulls all the way out and then rams back in. Boomer cries louder and cums shoots out of his dick as the Elephant went deeper in his ass and continued thrusting into him. He was balls deep and Boomer's ass burned with pleasure and pain as the huge cock was too much for him. Boomer shuts his eyes and moans louder as the Elephant goes harder and faster, destroying his ass in the process and slamming into Boomer's prostate. Boomer screams and the elephant lands one mega hard thrust and cums a gallon of cum up his ass. Boomer screams loudly as cum shoots down his throat from the trunk of the elephant. His eyes opened wide as he feels the cum going down his throat and up his colon, filling his stomach up. Boomer looked pregnant as the Elephant continued fucking his ass. Boomer screams out as the creature fucks him harder and harder and harder. "MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM!" Boomer cried out and the elephant lands one super hard thrust again balls deep and erupts another gallon of cum deep inside Boomer's destroyed ass! Boomer's stomach got bigger as the cum overflows and a lot comes out of his butt and onto the elephant's 14 inch cock and his balls. The creature pulls out of Boomer's throat as he coughs and pants hard and passes out. The elephant stayed inside Boomer's rectum loving the feeling of his ass full of cum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Bonus Chapter**

 **Chapter 4: RRBZ THREESOME!**

* * *

Boomer was getting fucked by Brick up his ass and Butch was fucking Brick up his ass. As both teens moan loudly Butch was snapping his hips forward sending Brick into Boomer very hard.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" Boomer cried out as Brick moaned loudly as Butch destroyed his ass with his 14 inch cock slamming hard into him. Brick fucked Boomer as hard as he can and Butch did the same with Brick. Boomer's cock was shooting pre-cum every time Brick smashed his prostate, Butch grabs Brick's hips and continued pounding his tight ass. Brick and Boomer started screaming in ecstasy as Butch was going very hard into Brick, almost as hard as Mana did with him. Boomer shut his eyes and kept screaming as Brick kept pumping his tight ass. His 13 inch cock far up his rectum and slamming directly into his prostate. Both Brick and Boomer were gonna cum soon. Butch smirked and goes faster and deeper into Brick's tight abused hole.

"BUTCH! AHHHHH YEA! AH!" Brick screamed out as he drills into Boomer's tight ass the same way. Boomer grabs his cock and pumps it in time with Brick's thrusts as he continued moaning out his name. Boomer pushed back against Brick's thrust making Brick go balls deep up his rectum. Butch was already balls deep in Brick's rectum that he felt Brick's ass tighten around his large member. Butch kept fucking Brick with force as it reverberated back into the blonde's rectum. Brick moaned out loudly and Boomer did too as both of their asses were getting destroyed. Boomer was moaning the loudest though as Brick kept pumping his huge member into his tight ass. Butch kept ramming Brick's ass as he knew Brick was going to cum soon so he went even harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Brick and Boomer scream out and Butch moaned out as Brick's ass tigthen even more. Brick kept pumping inside Boomer's tight wet abused asshole that he felt Boomer tighten around his large member. Brick moaned out as Boomer cummed hard as Brick continued pounding into his prostate with brutal thrusts like Butch was doing with Brick. Brick felt Butch ramming into him harder and faster then ever as he cums inside Boomer's tight ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH BRICK!" Boomer screamed as he shoots cum on his bed as Brick shot 10 ropes of cum deep inside Boomer, while keeping his moving hips to keep cumming into the blonde's tight ass. Butch threw his head back and with a moan he slams 5 times into Brick with brutal thrusts as he slams balls deep inside Brick's abused hole and he presses hard inside Brick making him press hard inside Boomer. Brick and Boomer both scream as Butch cums a bucket load of cum up Brick's ass, filling him exploded cum inside Boomer again as he was pressing far up Boomer's rectum and Boomer could feel his ass getting strecthed out as he too cums again with a scream. The RRBZ kiss one another as they Butch stayed inside Brick and Brick stayed Boomer, while Boomer rests as all three members were still shooting cum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Bonus Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 5: Mana X Kasey**

* * *

Mana kisses Kasey and rubs her small pale butt cheeks. Kasey was 12 years old and the young sister of Blossom. Kasey had always wanted to know how sex would feel and she got her wish with Mana. Mana's dark cock was huge and 15 inches long and 5 inches in width. Kasey sucks on the head of the cock as Mana moans and rubs her hair. "Suck it." Mana moaned out as Kasey deepsthroat is like a champ. She takes all 15 inches down her small throat and without gagging either. Mana was surprised and couldn't wait to fuck her senseless. Kasey bobs her head on the large cock from the dark skinned magician girl and loved it. Mana bucks her hips as Kasey closes her eyes and makes muffle noises as she tastes the dark cock. Mana pulled out and rams back in causing Kasey to start gagging. Mana thrusts her cock down her mouth and into her throat as fast she could and Kasey kept gagging. Mana kept thrusting and thrusting until she explodes cum down her small throat. "Ohhhhhhhhhh." Mana moaned out as Kasey swallows all the cum that Mana gave her. A few minutes pass and Kasey got on the couch and spreads her butt cheeks open and Mana pumps her cock and places the head into Kasey's small asshole. Kasey groans in pain as the large cock invades her small bum. Mana holds Kasey's hips and slams hard all the way up the girl's ass. Mana then slaps her butt making her yelp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasey screamed at the top of lungs as she takes the whole thing deep inside her. A stomach bulge appeared and it was Mana's cock. Kasey had tears in her eyes as her small 12 year old bum was strecthed. Mana kisses Kasey to muffle her cries and slips her toungue inside the girl's mouth while bucking her hips into hers.

"Kasey you're so tight up in here!" Moaned Mana as Kasey screams as the girl fucks her faster with Mana's balls smack her pussy hard. Kasey was in pain and pleasure. Her ass strecthed far on the inside. Kasey kept her eyes shut as Mana continued pounding into her small tight ass. Abusing it with pleasure.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Kasey kept screaming as Mana was fucking her ass like a monster. Mana was pulling all the way to the head and slamming right back in Kasey's ass to her balls. She was balls deep up this little girl's tight ass and Mana loved it. Mana picks up Kasey and lays on her back and Kasey's back rested on Mana's C cup breasts. Mana wrapped her arms around the small body and thrusts upward into her ass non-stop. Kasey kept screaming and screaming. Mana loved her cries as that made her go in harder and faster. Mana could feel her cock inside the girl with her arms as that also made her go faster and harder. Loud slaps were heard from Mana's balls hitting Kasey and her thighs. "MANA!" Kasey screamed and her rectum gets abused by the girl below her. Her pussy squirting little amounts of juices as her butt tightens around Mana's huge member. Mana kept pumping in and out of Kasey, trying to ignore the girl's butt grip on her huge cock.

"OH KASEY!" Mana moaned and kisses the girl with passion as she thrusts a couple more times and cums as both of them scream into the kiss. Kasey's bowels were filled with cum from Mana and Mana wasn't finished yet. She places the girl on her hands and knees again and Mana starts pumping her huge dark cock in her cum filled ass again. Mana loved being dominate and her cock was still hard and her balls filled with cum, ready to fill this tight girl up named Kasey. Mana kept thrusting into Kasey that she kept screaming and cumming also. Kasey's eyes were screwed shut and Mana closed her eyes, enjoying the little girl's cries of pain and pleasure. Kasey was in pain from the huge cock stretching her, but she also was in pleasure. She loved the feeling of hit going in and out of her body. Mana pulls out and puts Kasey on her back and lifts up her legs and puts them on her shoulders. Mana then enters again with hard push and her cock sunk deep inside the girl's tight 12 year old ass. Mana then kisses Kasey and shoves 4 fingers in her pussy and thrusts them in and out in time with her thrusting in Kasey's ass. Kasey kept screaming and kissed Mana back with toungue and Mana continued bucking her hips into the girl.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kasey screamed in the kiss and Mana slams one more time with a brutal thrust making Kasey yelp. "AH!" Mana then explodes 10 ropes of cum deep inside Kasey's rectum and colon. Mana then pushes against Kasey as her cock goes in deeper and her balls could almost go in. Kasey was pushing back against Mana as she felt a ton of pleasure from this that she cums hard and everywhere around Mana's fingers and her own body. Mana stayed inside Kasey and makes out with her. Mana finally got soft and pulls out with a pop with cum overflowing inside Kasey and she moaned and passed out. Mana kisses her and takes her for a wash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Bonus Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 6: Mana X Sonia**

* * *

Mana kisses Sonia on the lips and Sonia was jerking Mana's 15 inch cock. Sonia goes down and sucks on the dark meat. Mana moaned and puts her hands on Sonia's head and pushes on her head forcing her cock down her throat. Sonia gags and Mana moaned loudly as Sonia kept gagging and gagging. Mana bucks her hips into Sonia's throat as she fucked her face. Sonia had her hands on the dark girl's hips as Mana kept thrusting her huge cock down Sonia's tight throat. "Oh yea. You suck that huge cock." Mana moaned and Sonia kept gagging as the huge cock strecthed her throat. Mana takes her long cock out and places Sonia on the her bed. Sonia spreads her ass cheeks apart as Mana gets ready to fuck her ass. Mana licks her lips and grabs Sonia's hips and enters her head in the girl's tight ass. Mana's thick cock barely fit in this girl's hole.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Sonia moaned out as Mana enters inch by inch until all of her 15 inch cock was shoved up Sonia's colon. Mana starts to thrust into her and Sonia begins to scream in pleasure as the huge cock slams deep inside her, stretching her on the inside and out. Mana started thrusting faster and harder into the pale girl's ass. "Oh GOD!" Sonia screams out as Mana slaps her ass.

"You like my cock up your ass?" Mana asked slapping Sonia's butt cheeks.

"AH YES! FUCK ME HARD MANA! GIVE ME THAT HUGE COCK!" Sonia screamed and Mana smirked and plows into Sonia with hard hitting thrusts. Sonia moans loudly as Mana's balls were slapping against her pussy. Sonia was loving it and Mana was too. Mana picks up as she was now on her knees and her back pressed against Mana's breasts. Mana wraps her arms around her and goes harder and faster. Loud slaps were heard from Mana ramming into Sonia and loud screams from her were also loud. "AHHHHHH! AHHHH!"

"I'm gonna fuck you raw baby." Mana kisses Sonia and grabs her B cups and squeezes them as she continued pounding Sonia's ass.

"AHHHHH AHHHHH AHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Sonia screamed as she cums hard and Mana was still pounding into her abused hole.

"HERE I CUM!" Mana screamed out and slams one last time into Sonia and dumps 10 loads of cum deep up her ass. Sonia and Mana moan out as Sonia's ass was clamping around Mana's huge cock. Sonia could feel Mana's cum filling her up. Sonia kisses Mana and Mana starts up again. Sonia moans in the kiss as Mana went faster and harder to Sonia's cum filled hole.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Sonia moaned and Mana slips her tongue inside her mouth and hugs Sonia and continues pounding into her. After three minutes in the same position Mana wanted to try a different one. Sonia laid down on her stomach and Mana got on top of her. Her cock still inside the girl's ass to the balls. Mana licks Sonia's cheek and starts to fuck her again. Sonia screamed out as Mana went in deeper and her thick long cock just was destroying her ass. Mana kept pumping and pumping while Sonia kept moaning and screaming as her ass was getting filled by a huge female cock. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD MANA! OH FUCK! FUCK! AHHHHHH! FUCK MY ASS!" Sonia cried out as Mana fucks the girl below her brutally.

"I'M CUMMING SONIA!" Mana moaned out and as Sonia also cries out with pleasure.

"FILL MY ASS MANA!" Sonia screamed out. Mana moans with Sonia as she thrusts Sonia 8 more times and slams hard one last time and pushes her cock as she erupts 10 more ropes of cum deep inside Sonia's rectum.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Mana and Sonia moaned out together as Mana filled Sonia's gaping asshole with more cum. Sonia felt so full that she passed out and Mana stayed inside her and licks her cheeks.

"I wonder who will be next to take my brutal fuckings in the ass." Mana said to herself and pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Z Love 2 Is Here! Bonus Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 7: Two Greens & One Pink.**

* * *

Blossom was in her room changing into her pajamas, getting ready for bed, but before that Buttercup and Butch walked in. Buttercup had her large black strap on and Butch had his 14 inch dick fully erect and ready to go. Both greens smirked as Blossom was wide eyed. Buttercup and Butch made their way to her bed and start kissing her body. Blossom moans as their hands travel all over her body. Buttercup rubbed her back and planted kisses on her neck while Butch got rid of her bra and undies and rubbed her legs and arms.

"I'm ready." Blossom said and Butch smirked and placed his cock inside Blossom's mouth and slams hard into her. Blossom gags hard as the huge member stretches her throat. Buttercup places her strap on inside Blossom's ass and starts to fuck her hard. Blossom moans loudly while Butch fucked her face. Having his hands on her head and his dick down her throat, he was loving Blossom's tight throat and he would sure make enough room for Buttercup's 12 inch strap on. Buttercup rams it in and out of Blossom's tight butthole and Butch loved the sight of his girl fucking another girl, it almost made him blow his load down Blossom's throat. Butch kept going and going until he erupts his cum down Blossom's throat and she gags and swallows the 8 shots of cum from Butch's huge member. Butch pulls out and Buttercup stops her thrusting, only to push all the way inside.

"OH!" Blossom moaned out as Buttercup picks her up and lays on her back and Butch got on top of Blossom and enters her pussy. Blossom screams as Butch's huge member strecthed her wet cave to the limit. "OH MY GOD BUTCH! BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup and Butch start pounding hard into Blossom's holes with all their might making the red headed girl scream out. Buttercup was pumping in the same speed as Butch was. Making sure they both fucked Blossom raw. Blossom never felt so full in her life as both huge cocks were in as deep as they could go. Blossom's pussy was strecthed and Butch loved the tight feel of Blossom's hole. Buttercup continued ramming hard into Blossom's ass like she did before and Butch couldn't wait to pound that ass. Butch kisses Blossom muffling her cries as Buttercup grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "Mmmmmm!" Blossom kissed Butch back as Butch went faster and harder, slamming into her g-spot harder and harder and harder. Blossom cums hard as her pussy and ass muscles clamp around the two dicks and Buttercup shot cum from the strap on into Blossom's ass and Butch rammed and rammed his huge dick deeper into Blossom's womb and then he came inside her with 8 ropes of cum. Buttercup removes herself and Butch does the same. Blossom was then placed on her hands and knees and Buttercup got under her and kisses her with toungue as Butch slams his huge dick downward into Blossom's ass. "AHHHHHHHHH! Oh Butch!" Blossom screamed out as Butch slams up and down into Blossom's tight ass. Buttercup then slips inside Blossom pussy and starts to ram inside her wet cummed filled hole while Butch had his way with the PPGZ leader's ass. Loud slaps were heard from Butch's balls slapping against Blossom's cheeks and Buttercup had her fake balls slapping Butch's also. Blossom was screaming loudly as both greens dominate her.

"YOU LOVE US FUCKING YOU!?" Buttercup asked as she slaps Blossom's ass and she screams yes in response.

"I'm so full! So full of your cocks! Fuck my ass Butch, pound my pussy Buttercup, pound me like the monsters you are!" Blossom yelled out as Butch goes faster and Buttercup does the same. Blossom went limp as her body gave out and she cums hard while the two greens continued dominating her ass and pussy. Buttercup then pulled out as she inserts her cock into Blossom's filled ass. "OH GOD!" Blossom screamed as her asshole was strecthed even more. Butch and Buttercup both start pounding into Blossom's ass with hard fast brutal thrusts. "AHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME TO TAKE!" Blossom screamed out as her ass was in pain and pleasure at the same time. Both Butch and Buttercup were balls deep inside the tightest hole. Butch and Buttercup and Butch wrap their arms around Blossom as they continue pounding her with ease. Butch and Buttercup slam one last time as they both erupt cum inside Blossom gaping ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed as her stomach gets filled with so much cum she passed out. Buttercup and Butch stay inside her as Blossom twitches a bit. Butch and Buttercup keep going as Blossom was passed out. They cum again as Buttercup and Butch kiss one another. Staying inside Blossom until she awoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Z Love 2 Chapter 8: Blue Dragon X Kluke.**

 **Kluke Age: 15**

 **Blue Dragon Age: Unknown**

* * *

Kluke was on her knees and sucking on Blue Dragon's long thick cock. It was 15 inches in length and 5 inches in width. It was huge and Kluke was only sucking the head. Blue Dragon liked to be dominate and he was going to dominate Kluke. He pushes her head down on his cock so that she can suck more of him. Blue Dragon thrusted upward and his cock hit Kluke in the back of her throat. She gags and chocked on the huge blue cock. Blue Dragon moves his hips and Kluke kept gagging as the huge member went down her throat. He kept thrusting into her throat.

 _"I'm sure Shu won't mind if I have some fun with his friend."_ Blue Dragon thought to himself as he pulls out to let Kluke get some air. Kluke looked at the tall 8 foot dragon and saw his muscles. She started rubbing his monster cock and sucking on the head. The dragon tells her to stop and he puts her on his lap and inserts his cock inside one of Kluke's holes. He wanted to keep this a secret and wasn't going to get Kluke pregnant, so instead of fucking her pussy, he fucks her ass instead. Kluke moans in pain as he pushes his head in slowly. Kluke shut her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Blue Dragon spreads her butt cheeks to get more of his cock in. Inch by inch it went deeper and Kluke could felt full. The large cock making her ass strecthed out. She moaned in pain as finally Kluke's bum touched his balls. Blue Dragon waited for Kluke to get used to his size and then started pulling her body off of his lap as his dick went out and then he shoved her body back down on to his member all the way. Kluke moaned out louder as Blue Dragon pushed her down hard. Blue Dragon licks tears off of her face and kisses her on the lips and his hands wrapped around her bum and he starts pounding into her with no remorse. Kluke screams as her ass gets pounded.

"MMMMM! MMMMMMM!" Kluke's cries were muffled as she her ass got rammed by a huge dragon cock. Blue Dragon's thrusts were harder as he was very strong. Kluke felt her insides were being torn apart as his cock plunged deep into her colon and stomach. Her tummy bulges everytime Blue Dragon rammed his dick in her asshole. Kluke kept moaning in pain as the dragon fucked her with powerful thrusts. He stays inside of her and flips her over. Now she was on the bottom and the dragon hovers over her and starts to pound into her. Pulling all the way out, then slamming all the way in. He then grabs her hips and kept going as Kluke kept screaming. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Blue! Stop! My ass is being torn apart! Ahhh!" Kluke cried out every time Blue rammed her. He went faster as his balls slapped against her skin and Kluke kept screaming as Blue loved the tightness of her hole. He goes faster and harder making Kluke cum and scream out. This went on for about 5 minutes in doggy style. Blue then flips Kluke over and puts her legs over his shoulders and pumps her while kissing her to muffle her cries of pain and pleasure. Kluke could feel her ass being destroyed by a 15 inch blue dragon cock, and it just made her feel broken. But she also liked the huge cock inside her. Kluke moans out as Blue starts going harder. Kluke's ass was abused and she knew that Blue loved every second of this. He pulls out and puts his cock all the way down her throat and blows a load inside. Kluke chocks on the huge cock and amounts of cum that he had. Blue Dragon pulled out and picks up Kluke and she is facing him. He puts his dick inside and thrusts up while standing over the bed and Kluke holding onto his neck while screaming as her ass gets fucked again by Shu's dragon.

"I know you want more Kluke." Blue said and licks her face and squeezes her butt cheeks and rams harder into her. He loved fucking Kluke and wanted to fuck her every night up her ass.

"AHHHHHHH! YES! I DO WANT IT! AHHHH FUCK!" Kluke screamed out as Blue smirked and went faster then ever before. "AH AH AH AH!" Kluke kept screaming over and over again as her ass gets fucked raw by the dragon. He lands one more brutal thrusts and he cums 10 times up Kluke's ass. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed feeling her ass getting filled up with the dragon's seed. He puts her down on the bed and makes out with her as he starts again. Kluke muffles moans as Blue kept pounding into her relentlessly. Blue stops the kiss and held Kluke's arms down and kept looking at her facial expression, he loved her sounds she made and her eyes closed shut as he continued dominating her ass. He kept going and finally gives one last thrust and Kluke screamed as the last thrusts was the strongest one. Kluke screamed again as her ass got destroyed with the last thrust, that she passes out while she was getting filled again with Blue's seed. He licks her face as he stayed inside her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Z Love 2 Chapter 9: Mana X Brick**

* * *

Brick invited Mana over for some fun time and Brick got the dark skinned magician girl to suck his 13 inch cock. She sucked on it hard and fast as Brick moaned out. He was on his bed as the girl started to squeeze his balls. "Oh Mana." He moaned out as Mana teased him. Mana deepthroats his long hard cock and dosen't gag once. Mana jerked her 15 inch long cock while she sucked on Brick's. Mana stopped and put his cock between her C cups. Rubbing her breasts up and down on Brick's shaft. Brick moaned out loving the sight of her breasts jerk off his large member. Brick rubs the girl's hair and kisses her on the lips, while picking her up. He puts his dick up her ass and Mana had her member being sucked on by Brick while he pushed every inch into her. Brick held her and kisses her neck.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Brick Jojo!" Mana moaned out feeling her cock head being sucked and her ass getting filled with 13 inches of RRBZ cock. Brick had a hold her butt while he thrusted into the girl's ass. Mana moaned out feeling pleasure as her ass got invaded and her cock being sucked on at the same time. Mana forced more inches into Brick's mouth. He sucks on her cock while fucking her tight hole with his own. "Oh Brick. Pound my ass baby. Fuck my ass Brick Jojo!" Mana screamed out as she Brick slammed into her ass with harder faster thrusts. Mana then took her cock out of Brick's mouth so he can kiss him on the lips. Brick then wrapped his arms around the dark body of Mana and thrusted harder with his balls slamming into her buttcheeks with every thrust. Mana moaned in the kiss as Brick slipped his toungue inside and had a hold of her breasts and squeezed them, giving Mana more pleasure. Brick stops the kiss and slaps Mana's behind hard making her moan louder as Mana jumps on Brick's cock. "It's so deep Brick. Yes! Yes! Oh Fuck me!"

"I will!" Brick slams harder as Mana screams in pleasure as he pounds her dark ass with brutal thrusts. Skin slaps were heard with mixes of Mana's moans and screams. Brick then put Mana on her hands and knees and grabs her hips and continued to pound into her hole. Mana moaned out as Brick wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her breasts while she jerked off her own cock in time with Brick's fast hard hitting thrusts. Brick could feel his cock deep inside her rectum as he continued abusing it. Like he did with Boomer and Blossom. And now Mana. Mana loved Brick but she knew Blossom was his gf, so she decided to have Brick while Blossom was gone. Brick grunted as he slams into Mana's abused asshole over and over again. Mana screamed and Brick went faster and harder.

"AHHH BRICK! YES YES YES FUCK! AHHHH FUCK YES!" Mana moaned as Brick slammed 10 times and finally cums hard into her. Mana screams while Brick kept fucking her ass while he shot his cum deep into her bowels. Mana shot a huge load from her own cock that it gets over the walls of Brick's bedroom. Brick held Mana tightly as he kisses her neck. Mana rubbed her own breasts and moaned while Brick starts fucking her ass again. "OH OH AH AH BRICK!" Mana screamed from Brick's sudden thrusting. He went harder and faster holding onto Mana tightly, making her scream out as she loved Brick's thrusts. He fucked her for a good 10 more minutes and exploded another load into her cum filled asshole.

"YES BRICK!" Mana screamed and came with him as he moans out her name. Brick pulls out and Mana had cum dripping from her gaping hole. Brick kisses her on the lips.

"I'll be back for you Mana." He kisses her and licks her neck.

"I'll be fucking Blossom in her tight ass. Let's see if she can handle my cock." Mana kisses Brick and came onto Brick's body while he jerked off her 15 inch monster cock. Mana then got dressed and cleaned up and kisses Brick goodbye while she heads back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Z Love 2 Chapter 10:** **Mao And Hinata(Mirai Nikki)**

 **Ages: 18.**

* * *

Mao and Hinata were making out in the living room. Both naked and ready for some action. Hinata had a penis and it was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick. Mao couldn't believe how big she was. She went down and sucked on her best friend's dark cock. Hinata placed her hands on her lavender hair and moaned as Mao's toungue swirled around her big shaft. "Oh Mao. Take it deeper." Hinata said and thrusted 6 inches in and Mao gagged. Hinata then grabbed Mao's pale ass cheeks and squeezed them as Mao moaned with cock in her mouth. Hinata puts all of her cock down her throat and moaned loudly as Mao chocked. Hinata kept thrusting her huge cock down Mao's throat, earning gags from Mao. "Oh yes Mao! Suck it baby!" Hinata moaned out and came inside her throat. Mao gagged harder taking all 7 ropes of warm cum down her throat and into her stomach. Hinata stayed in her throat as Mao couldn't breathe.

Hinata pulled out and put Mao on her hands and knees. Mao then spreads her butt cheeks as Hinata jerks off her big cock and places it inside Mao's ass. Mao moaned in pain as her ass opens up for Hinata's big dark cock. She thrusted hard and Mao screamed in pain and pleasure as Hinata's cock went 8 inches up her ass. Mao put two fingers in her pussy and fingered herself as Hinata grabbed her breasts and starts thrusting.

"Oh Hinata! Oh god! Ohhhh!" Mao moaned out as Hinata went all the way in and stayed their as she kisses Mao.

"You're tight in here Mao." Hinata moaned and pulled out halfway and thrusted balls deep making Mao yelp. Hinata stared at Mao's emerald eyes and kisses her again and goes faster and harder. Mao moaned in the kiss as her ass was getting destroyed by her best friend's huge cock.

"MMMMMMM!" Hinata grabbed her hips and plows into her pale ass and pulled her hair back while she dominated her friend. "AHHH HINATA!" Mao yelped as Hinata pushes her cock in deeper and stretching her hole. Mao came as Hinata thrusted hard going all the way in and pulls all the way out and thrusts back in.

"I'm gonna split you apart Mao." Hinata smirked as Mao closed her eyes and moaned out as Hinata thrusted faster and harder with her balls slamming into Mao's wet pussy. Mao moaned out as she pushed deeper and deeper. Her stomach bulges out when Hinata thrusts all of her 12 inches in her tight ass. Mao would push her fingers inside her pussy every time Hinata fucked her.

Hinata pulled out after 5 thrusts and laid on her back on the sofa and Mao got on top of her and places her huge cock up her ass and sat on it, taking it all. "AH HINATA! SO DEEP! SO BIG!" Hinata smirked and thrusted upwards and kisses Mao's nipples and sucks on them while pounding her ass. Mao cummed again as she was feeling pleasure. The sofa getting soaked as Hinata plowed her and getting stronger with her thrusts as she felt Mao's pussy juice around her legs. She grabs her butt cheeks and slaps them as Mao kept screaming and yelping. Hinata gave one more brutal thrusts and Mao screamed at the top of her lungs as her ass got destroyed and Hinata dumps 8 ropes of cum deep inside. Hinata moaned with Mao as her ass clamped on her big cock. Hinata kisses Mao as she pumps again and Mao moans in the kiss.

"Love you Mao." Hinata said and stops thrusting for a few seconds. Mao kisses her and makes out with her as Hinata starts thrusting again. Mao moaned as she could feel Hinata fucking her pale ass full of cum. She cums again and Hinata goes faster as she wraps her arms around Mao and her balls slap against her butt cheeks and Mao kept screaming as Hinata gave a final thrusts and Mao's stomach bulged out with the final thrust. Hinata cums inside Mao's ass again as Mao screamed. "OH HINATA!" Mao pants as Hinata pants as well.

"Love you Hinata." Mao said and kisses Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Z Love 2 Chapter 11: Brick X Professor.**

* * *

Brick was with Professor talking about things. One thing led to the next and Brick was naked with Professor kissing him. Professor's cock was massive. 15 Inches and thick like his thigh. Brick couldn't even fit the cock in his mouth. Professor places Brick on his hands and knees and grabs his huge cock head and pushes inside Brick's ass. Brick winces in pain as his ass was getting stretched very far. Professor pushes more of his thick cock into Brick's tight ass and he moans louder. Soon enough, Brick's ass swallowed Professor's entire fat cock. Brick moans loudly as he felt full. A huge stomach bulge appeared as Professor thrusted in and out slowly. Professor loving the view Brick's ass around his cock. "Professor...you're so fucking BIG!" Brick screamed the last word as Professor thrusted super hard and his heavy watermelon balls slammed against Brick's balls and his thighs. Professor smirked and started thrusting faster into Brick's abused ass.

"You want me to destroy you Brick?" Professor asked and kisses him and Brick screamed 'yes' in the kiss as Professor starts going faster and harder. Brick kept screaming in pain and pleasure.

"AHHHH AHHHH FUCK! AHHH!" Brick couldn't hold back his screams. Professor was driving his massive cock all the way up Brick's ass. His cock stretching him to his chest. Brick screams and screams as Professor slams ever so harder. Professor grabs Brick and lifts him up and Professor kept thrusting as his heavy balls slap against his cheeks. Professor kept going and going until he lands one mega thrust, breaking Brick's ass as blood leaks out and Brick screamed and passed out as Professor slammed again into his ass balls deep and came a gallon of cum inside Brick. Professor stayed inside Brick and he twitches a bit. Professor kisses Brick and finally pops out of him wide gaping broken hole.


	12. Chapter 12

**Z Love 2 Chapter 12: Ace X Iris.**

* * *

Iris got captured by Ace and Billy, Ace wanted Iris for himself and Iris was already naked in his bed. "Alright princess. It's time you give me what I want." Ace said smirking and removed his pants revealing a huge green cock. 12 inches in length and 4 inches thick. Iris opened her mouth to gasp but Ace took advantage and stuffed his whole cock down her throat. Iris chokes on Ace's cock as he fucks her mouth. "Oh yeah work that mouth of yours." Ace moaned out and grabbed Iris's head and kept thrusting. Iris's breasts moved as she was getting fucked by the leader of the GangGreenGang. Ace kept going and finally cums down Iris's throat. She gags hard as she is unable to swallow his cum. Ace pulled out and Iris coughs violently. Ace lifts her up and places her on her hands and knees and pushes his cock inside her ass. Iris winces in pain as she felt like her ass was getting ripped open. Ace slides his whole cock inside and kisses Iris to muffle her cries. Ace was balls deep and starts to thrust in and out in a brutal pace. Iris screamed in the kiss as Ace slipped his toungue inside her mouth. Ace grabbed a hole of her face and his other hand was at her pussy. Ace's balls slapped against Iris's body went her slammed all the way in, making a slap sound that fueled Ace with his thrusting. Ace stops the kiss to let Iris's screams let loose.

"AHHH ACE! MY ASS OH ACE!" She cried out in pleasure as Ace pulled out and slammed right back in hard making the brunette yelp. Ace kept pumping his huge cock deep inside Iris's ass and stomach. She felt a tummy bulge every time Ace went in and she felt full. She kept screaming as Ace abuses her hole and kept going and going until he cums inside her ass, still thrusting. "AHHHH ACE!" Iris screamed out as she too cums with him. Ace stops thrusting only to grab Iris and switch postions. He now was laying on his bed and Iris was on top of him. Ace starts fucking Iris up her ass again and grabs a hold of her butt cheeks and squeezes them while Iris moans out in pleasure. "OH MY GOD ACE!"

"You like that?" He teases Iris and kisses her and soon went into monster mode. His cock grew wider and his toungue went down Iris's throat. His cock was now 7 inches thick and got 4 inches longer. Iris screamed at the top of her lungs as her ass gets strecthed even more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace's balls got bigger too and he pulls out halfway and slams back in. Iris's stomach bulged out even more and she couldn't take much more of Ace's giant green cock. She cums all over Ace's lower body as Ace lands one more brutal thrust making Iris yelp and pass out but not before he dumps a gallon of cum up her ass and into her stomach. She looked like she was pregnant afterwords and Ace was balls deep inside her. Iris moaned softly as her ass got destroyed. Ace licks her cheek and stayed inside Iris's ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Z Love 2!**

 **Sonia X Big Billy 2.**

* * *

Sonia wa snaked and making out with Big Billy. "I want you to break my ass with that HUGE cock of yours." Sonia said to him.

"Oh yeah. I will." He said and kisses her back and wrapped his big arms around her waist. Sonia moans as Billy squeezes her butt cheeks. Moments later he pushes inside her ass with his 10 inch cock with an 8 inch girth. Sonia moans as Billy pushes all the way inside, spreading her asshole open to the limit. She screams as Billy slams the last 2 inches in with a mighty thrust. He pushes into her as Sonia screams.

"AHHHH FUCK! Billy!" Sonia screams and wraps her arms around Billy as he starts to pound it. "Oh Billy! Abuse my ass with that great big green cock! Destroy my ass with it! make me you're bitch!" Sonia screamed out as Billy thrusts faster and harder. He makes out with her and Sonia moans in the kiss. Billy kept pumping harder and harder. Sonia felt his penis in her waist and saw it. Billy's giant balls slam on her butt cheeks with slap sounds. Sonia was so wet and Billy put his fist down her throat. Stretching it. Sonia retches as Billy kept it there and slammed into her ass with brutal force. Sonia almost passed out and kept gagging. Moments later he stops and pulls out of her with a pop. Sonia felt her gagping ass with her fingers and shoves her fist inside it. She moans as she moves it and feels her ass juice. Sonia lays down on her stomach and lifts her ass high in the air and Billy grabs her hips and slams all the way into her ass. "AHHHHHH!" Sonia screamed out loudly. Billy rams his huge dick up her ass and loved her screams. Sonia's breasts swing about as Billy kept thrusting into her pale ass. Sonia screams into the pillow on her bed as Billy abuses her asshole with pleasure. He wraps his big arms around her body and pulls her to him and kisses her with toungue, muffling her screams of pleasure. Lays on his back and Sonia rides him as Billy plays with her breasts and licks them. Sonia slams her ass down on the giant cock and moans loudly. She felt her ass was on fire and loved it.

"You're so loose now." Billy said.

"Please break me! Break my ass with this cock!" Sonia screams and Billy grabs her body and thrusts upwards as her stomach bulges out with his dick deep inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Sonia screams as she cums hard while Billy kept pounding her asshole with ease and powerful brutal thrusts. Sonia kept screaming as Billy fucked her and fucked her. He stops and turns her around and starts again. Sonia makes out with Billy as she moans in the kiss. "Oh Billy I have to poop!" She said while moaning. Billy pulls out and her shit falls out. She moans as Billy pushes again and fucks her with all his might. Sonia screams loudly and Billy kisses her and wrapped his strong arms around her body again and went faster. Sonia felt her ass almost break and she couldn't take it any longer.

"OHHHHHHHHH BILLY! KEEP GOING, BREAK MY ASS, DESTROY IT, SHOVE THAT HUGE THING DEEP INSIDE ME. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonia gave a final scream as Billy thrusted one last time and Sonia felt her ass break with the final thrusts. She feels Billy's big cock shoot large amounts of cum. She soon passes out as Billy empties loads of cum deep into her colon. Billy kept thrusting into her ass and felt a little blood. He pulls out and Sonia shoots out more poop, along with some blood and a ton of his cum out her ass. Her ass so gaped. Billy pats her head and kisses her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Z Love 2: Yang X Ruby.**

* * *

Yang and Ruby were sitting down talking, when Yang started to kiss her sister. Ruby moaned as Yang took control. She got on top of Ruby and removed her clothes and sucked on her a cup breasts. Ruby moaned softly as Yang removed her own clothes. Ruby saw that Yang had a massive cock. 14 inches and 4 inches thick. Ruby gasped as Yang placed her cock down her sister's throat. Ruby gagged hard as Yang starts to face fuck her sister with her huge cock. Ruby's throat getting violated and stretched. Yang pushed her sister's head down as she Ruby took all of her sister's hard giant cock. Ruby came up to breath and kissed Yang, rubbing her sister's bigger breasts. Yang chuckled and places Ruby on her lap. They make out as Yang grabbed a hold of her sister's petite ass. Ruby moaned as Yang squeezed her cheeks hard. Yang slipped her toungue inside Ruby's mouth and gave her sloppy kiss. Yang grabbed her cock and placed it inside Ruby's virgin ass. Ruby started moaning as Yang stopped the kiss.

"You want me to shove it in their?" Yang teased her sister.

"Yes...please...dominate me Yang." Ruby whimpered and Yang slams Ruby's ass down on her cock. "AHHHH YANG!" Ruby screamed as her stomach bulged out as she sat forced all 14 inches directly up her ass. Ruby came right their. She squirted her juices all over Yang.

"Damn sis...looks like you loved that...I'm gonna give you more." Yang said and starts to pound her sister's tight virgin ass. Ruby kept screaming as her ass gets destroyed. "You wanna be dominated? Well this is how it is." Yang said and wrapped her arms around Ruby and continued fucking her.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR TEARING ME APART!" Ruby cried out. Yang pulls out and placed Ruby on her hands and knees. Yang slams all of her cock inside Ruby's gaping ass. Her balls slamming into her pussy in the process. Yang grabbed her sister's waist and starts to ram her huge cock inside Ruby. Yang's cock bulging out between Ruby's waist and chest. Ruby felt Yang's giant cock and kept screaming out. Yang continued to ram her sister's ass with powerful thrusts. "AHHHH YANG OH GOD!" Ruby yelped as loud slaps sounds were echoing in the room. Yang kept going and going until she came hard, slamming one more time and wrapping her arms around her sister's body and pulling her to her. Her boobs pressing against Ruby's back as Yang continued to thrust harder, while cumming. Ruby screamed as her stomach gets bigger as more cum shot inside her. Yang slams one last time, balls deep and Yang crashes onto Ruby as she gave a yelp. Yang wasn't tired but Ruby was. Her ass felt like it was on fire and she felt so full with her sister's 14 inch cock all the way inside her. Yang pulled out and cum flows out of Ruby's ass.

"I will so destroy this ass once again...when your stomach is normal that is...so you better get all that cum out sis." Yang giggled and Ruby couldn't move as she was spent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Z Love 2:**

 **Dark Magician Girl X Mana.**

* * *

Mana and her sister were making out in bed. Both naked and both having huge cocks. Mana was 16 inches and 6 inches thick, Darkia was 12 inches and 4 inches thick. Mana sucked on her sister's cock and Dark Magician Girl moaned as Mana took all of it down her throat.

"Oh Mana!" She moaned and thrusted as Mana gags a bit and kept sucking. Mana stops and kisses her sister and grabbed her C cup breasts. Mana then got on top of her sister and her dark cock was now being sucked on. Dark Magician Girl sucked on her sister's cock and placed her own cock up Mana's ass. Mana moaned and slams her butt down on it, taking it all. She moaned loudly as Darkia took more of her cock down her throat. Darkia grabbed her sisters butt and started to thrust into her. Mana moaned as she felt her sister's cock in her stomach and loved it. Mana took her cock out of her sister's mouth and jerked it off. Darkia kept thrusting Mana's ass harder and faster. Her balls slamming in between Mana's dark ass.

"Oh Darkia fuck me!" Mana screamed out and makes out with Dark Magician Girl and she wrapped her arms around her body and slammed her 12 inch cock deep up her sister's ass. Darkia got out of her sister and Mana got on her knees. Darkia pushes her cock inside Mana's ass as she moans. Darkia pushes every inch inside her and then wrapped her arms around her sister's big breasts. Darkia then starts to fuck Mana hard. "OH GOD!" Mana screamed out. Her eyes shut closed as she felt pleasure as her sister's cock went halfway out and then slammed back in in a fast pace. Mana felt her ass stretched as her sister's fat cock kept going in and out, balls deep. Mana kissed her sister with toungue as Darkia goes faster and harder. Mana jerks her big dark cock off in time with her sister's hard, quick hitting slams.

"You're so tight! Your ass is swallowing my cock!" Darkia moaned out and goes harder and faster and grabbed her sister's hips. Mana kept moaning as Darkia kept fucking her, balls deep.

"AHHH DARKIA! I'M GONNA CUM! SLAM HARDER! SLAM FASTER!" Mana screamed as she felt her sister's big cock throbbing deep in her ass. Darkia grinds her teeth and goes faster and harder, while wrapping her arms around her sister's body. She gave brutal thrusts and was going to come inside Mana. "AHHHHH YES!"

"OH MANA!" Darkia moaned and slammed balls deep and her cock exploded cum up her sister's ass. Mana came too and her cum hit the bed and even the floor. Once Darkia was finished she pulled out of her sister's gaping hole. Mana moaned and felt cum dripping out of her ass. 30 minutes later, Mana was on top of her sister, giving her ass her monster cock. Darkia screamed as her ass got strecthed more than Mana's.

"Here I come Darkia. Get ready for an ass fucking you won't forget!" Mana said and smirked as she slammed all of her cock inside her sister's tight ass. Her stomach bulged out as Mana went all the way in.

"AHHHH MANA IT'S SO DEEP!" Darkia cried out as Mana began thrusting hard and fast. Her 16 inch cock destroying the blonde magician's insides. Mana kept going as her sister screamed. Mana slaps her sister's ass cheeks and drives her cock harder. She pulls out and told Darkia to lay on her back. She does so and Mana re enter's her sister's gaping hole. "AHHHH FUCK!" She cried out as Mana slammed one time and was all the way inside. She grabs her sister's thighs and kept going as her bigger balls slam into her sister butt cheeks. Mana kisses her sister and kept fucking her tight ass. Mana fucked her sister for 5 minutes and got out again. Mana then shoved her ass in her face. Darkia ate her ass out as she moaned in between her sister's butt cheeks.

"Oh yeah...Darkia." Mana moaned and rubs her ass on her sister's face. After a while, Darkia stood by the wall and bent over, showing her nice pale ass. Mana said no and wanted to face fuck her. Darkia sucks on her sister's big dark cock and Mana moaned and thrusted hard. Sending her whole cock down Dark Magician Girl's throat. Darkia gagged loudly and Mana faced fucked her. "You like that don't you. You like my fat cock up your ass and down your throat. Mana placed her hands on her sister's head and pushed her head down as Darkia's face was at the base of Mana's cock. Mana removed herself and Darkia bents over and spreads her ass for her sister. Mana dug her face in Darkia's butt cheeks and ate her ass out.

"Oh Mana." Darkia moaned out as Mana was now in between her butt cheeks. After a while Mana resumed fucking her sister. Mana shoved her cock deep inside and Darkia moaned out loudly and then Mana started to pound her ass like no tomorrow. "AHHHH AHHHH FUCK!" Darkia screamed as Mana continued to slam her huge cock up her sister's ass. She fucked it hard, she fucked it fast and Mana was balls deep. She kept thrusting and wrapped her arms around her sister's body and didn't stop ramming her 16 inch fat cock inside Dark Magician Girl's butt. Mana kept fucking her. Pulling halfway out, and then pushing the rest in. "OH MANA IT'S SO BIG! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG! AHHHH YES! AHHH!" Dark Magician Girl could not control herself as Mana continued to abuse her ass.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mana screamed out and kept brutally fucking Dark Magician Girls ass! Slamming balls deep and pulling to the head of her cock over and over again. Hard and fast.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" She screamed and couldn't stop screaming as Mana was destroying her ass. Mana finally slammed one last time balls deep and came hard inside her sister's ass. Darkia moaned loudly feeling 10 ropes of cum shooting into her. Mana kept her cock balls deep inside Darkia and kept pushing. Soon her sister passed out due to the insane fucking she received.


	16. Chapter 16

**Z Love 2.**

 **Mugi X Azusa. (K-ON)**

* * *

Mugi had Azusa pinned down, while fucking her tight little pussy with her big strap on. Azusa was being dominated by the blonde teen and Azusa loved it. Mugi had a smirk as she kept pushing every last inch of her strap on dildo. Azusa would scream out as it went deeper. Mugi kept thrusting as she slapped her petite ass.

"Oh Mugi-senpai!" Azusa moaned out as Mugi grabbed her hips and went faster. Her tight cunt being abused with the 10 inch thick black dildo. Mugi pulled out and placed the thick cock down Azusa's throat. Azusa grabbed Mugi's hips and bops her head up and down the thick shaft.

"Suck it Azusa. Come on." Mugi smirked and thrusted the entire black dildo down her small throat. It bulged out as Azusa was chocking on it. Azusa shit her eyes as tears began to form in her eyes. Mugi pulled out and Azusa catches her breath. She swallowed her own saliva and was told to lay on her side as Mugi got behind her. She started to push the huge head into Azusa's other tiny hole. Azusa screamed out as Mugi entered in. "Take it! Take it all Azusa!" Mugi yelled and pushed harder, going 5 inches in as Azusa screamed louder. Mugi wrapped her arms around her thighs and continued to push in deeper up Azusa's tiny butthole.

"MUGI-SENPAI! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Azusa moaned as Mugi thrusted and was all the way inside. A bulge appeared on Azusa's waist as Mugi went out and then back in. Azusa moaned louder as her anal virginity was taken. Mugi thrusted and thrusted as she kissed Azusa as she continued dominating the petite girl below her. Mugi stopped the kissing and focused on fucking the shit out of Azusa, literally. "MUGI-SENPAI! MUGI-SENPAI! IT'S SO DEEP INSIDE ME!"

Mugi smirked and pulled out with a pop and placed her fist inside Azusa's now gaping hole. She went deeper to the elbow and Azusa moaned as Mugi was fisting her ass. "You like that?" She fisted harder and Azusa screamed as she came hard. Mugi kept thrusting her arm in and out of Azusa's asshole. Azusa couldn't believe how deep she was. Mugi had a smirk and pulled out. Azusa moans and Mugi placed her on her knees and pushed her dildo inside Azusa's now abused hole. She slammed all 10 inches in with one easy thrust. Azusa moaned as Mugi pulled her body to her and thrusted ever so harder. Mugi loving the cries that Azusa made, was only making her wilder. Mugi kept going as her breast swung with each thrust she made. Her crotch slamming into Azusa's small butt cheeks, causing a slap sound to occur. Mugi kept going as Azusa kept screaming as Mugi was pounding her tight ass with her giant strap on cock.

"MUGI-SENPAI PLEASE! DON'T STOP!" Azusa begged. Mugi smiled and grabbed her hips and went harder and faster. "OH MUGI-SENPAI! AHHH YES!" Azusa loved the huge cock up her tiny ass and enjoyed it down her throat. Mugi pulled out and starts to fuck Azusa's mouth again. This time being more rough with her. Azusa moaned with the huge dildo down her throat. She kept gagging each time Mugi thrusted down there. She slams hard and pushes down as Azusa spits out saliva. Mugi stayed there for a while and pulled as Azusa coughs and spits all over the dildo, only for Mugi to thrust all of it down her throat again. Azusa chocked on it as Mugi again kept it all the way down, not moving an inch. She pulled out as Azusa couchs again and Mugi took control. She placed the petite twin tailed girl back on her knees as Mugi shoved her butt in her face. Azusa ate her out as Mugi pushed her head into her own butt cheeks. Mugi stopped and told Azusa to straddle her. She does so and Mugi placed the cock up Azusa's rectum once again and thrusted into Azusa as she held on to the older girl for dear life as Mugi, again was being rough. Azusa felt the girl's bigger boobs press against her own smaller ones and Mugi kissed her and wrapped her arms around her body and continued pounding her abused hole. Azusa screamed in the kiss as Mugi went faster and harder.

"Come on Azusa! Ride it!" Mugi yelled and Azusa did so. She bounced on the big cock, moaning every time she slammed her tiny ass down on it. Mugi would thrust up as Azusa came down. Mugi grabbed her butt cheeks and continued to thrust. Mugi then placed her fingers down Azusa's mouth. Her fist going down her throat. Azusa gagged and Mugi kept pounded her tiny ass. Azusa couldn't take much more and Mugi kept slamming into her and shoving more of her fist down her throat. Azusa felt like she was going to vomit and pass out as Mugi destroyed her. Mugi slams one last time and her elbow was at least down Azusa's throat. Azusa chocked and came hard and vomited as Mugi pulled her hand out. Azusa then passed out after a couple more brutal thrusts to her ass. Making sure she was balls deep and Azusa came once again and landed on Mugi, with a mouth full of saliva and a bit of vomit. Mugi pulled out and started to face fuck the passed out Junior guitar player. She shoved her 10 inch black thick dildo as deep as it could go and Azusa vomited again as Mugi gave a sigh of relief, knowing she had Azusa beat. Mugi pulled out and looked at her hard work. She smiled and gave a kiss on Azusa's cheek.

"I can't wait to have you again...kitty." She replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonia and Billy were making out as Billy was fingering her ass with his massive fingers. Sonia moaned in the kiss as Billy stretches her hole. He got his massive hand inside and Sonia screamed as her rectum got stretched to the max. Billy pushes his fist up her ass as his massive arm opens her ass up to fit him. He loved the way it looked. Sonia screamed as Billy fisted Sonia ass with his huge thick arm. Right to the elbow. Sonia came hard as Billy went in and out, punching her ass. Sonia's crotch and stomach bulged out as Billy went elbow deep.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD BILLY!" Sonia screamed out as Billy pulled all the way out and slammed his fist elbow deep in her ass. Sonia was on Billy kissing his massive cock. Billy's arm was bigger than his own cock. Sonia grabbed her butt cheeks and opened them up for Billy to punch her ass deeper. "AHHHHHHH!" Sonia screamed in pain and pleasure and came again. Billy pulled out and Sonia moaned softly as her asshole was gaping. She pushed out and farted loudly. Billy shoves his arm up her ass again and again as Sonia screamed out. Billy used his other hand to shove Sonia down on his giant cock. She deep throated him and gagged and vomited on it. Sonia's throating being used but she loved it. She bobs her dead down on green cock and Billy kept fisting her with his massive hand. He goes faster and Sonia screamed out full of wet slobbery Billy cock down her thrusted in and out of Sonia's mouth, she gags more and pukes more on his cock. Billy kept fishing her ass quickly, in and out, reaching past his elbow inside Sonia's butt.

Billy cums a bucket load down Sonia's throat as Sonia deep throated him again. She managed to swallow all of Big Billy's cum. Sonia removes herself from his thick cock and she gasps for air. She pants as Billy pulled his fist out of her ass. Sonia moaned as Billy pulled out. His arm wet with Sonia's rectum juices. Billy pulled Sonia to him and kisses her with tongue. The two make out on Billy's bed. Billy got on his knees and shoved his big ass in Sonia's face. Sonia moaned as she ate out Billy's dirty ass. He moans as Sonia's head was getting crushed by the massive butt cheeks. Sonia muffled as she kept eating out Billy's asshole. Billy moaned softly and jerked himself off. Sonia removed herself and giggled. Billy told Sonia to bend over. She does so and exposes her gaping ass. Billy shoved his fist again to the elbow up Sonia's ass, breaking her in the process with a strong punch.

"AHHHHHH!" Sonia screamed and almost passed out. Billy went deeper past his elbow and Sonia kept screaming and screaming. "KEEP FISTING ME BILLY!" Sonia screamed as Billy went deeper. Sonia feeling her insides being stretched and her tummy bulge getting bigger as Billy continued thrusting his arm. Sonia shut her eyes and couldn't stop screaming as Billy abused her ass with his arm. It was stretching her more than Billy's cock.

Billy pulls out roughly and shoves his cock inside Sonia's ass. It enters fully with ease and Billy starts to hammer Sonia from behind. Sonia screamed as she heard Billy's massive balls smack her skin. Billy pulls Sonia's arms back and lifts her up, making her sink deeper down Billy's 12 inch thick cock. Sonia moaned loudly as Billy pounds her ass hard. "OH MY GOD! BILLY!" Sonia was about to pass out as Billy kept his rough thrusting up. He wrapped his arms around Sonia's body and squeezed her B cups as he rams and rams her ass with pleasure. He kisses Sonia and told her how much he loved wrecking her ass. Sonia loved it too and Billy gives one final slam as he erupts cum deep up Sonia's ass. Her screams letting loose as she passes out and came at the same time as Billy. He was balls deep up Sonia's broken hole and he stayed their till his cock went limp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Z Love 2**

 **Monique X Kim X Bonnie (Futa Monique & Bonnie) Kim Possible.**

* * *

Monique had Kim with her as the two are talking. Monique then kissed Kim with toungue and she wrapped her arms around her. Moments later the two were naked and Monique had a huge cock. She was a futa and Kim was in awe at her size. 14 inches long and 6 inches thick. Kim put her mouth on the cock and start sucking as Monique moaned. Kim got more of Monique's dark cock down her throat. She gagged as Monique's size strecthed her throat. "Yea Kim." Monique moaned and Kim then grabbed Monique's balls and squeezed them as she deep throated Monique again. Monique moans louder as she erupts cum down Kim's throat. She swallowed all of it and removed her mouth from Monique's cock. She giggled and makes out with Kim. She spreads her pale cheeks and Kim straddles Monique and placed her huge cock up her ass. Kim moaned as she sank down on it. Monique smirked and put one of Kim's breast into her mouth and sucked on it as Kim rode her. Monique grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them out to get more of her monster cock in.

"Oh Monique. It's so big!" Kim moaned out as she bounced on the large cock. Monique wanted control and thrusted upward, making Kim scream out. "Ahhhh!"

"You like it rough?" Monique asked and kissed her on the lips and began pounding Kim's ass. Kim moaned as her butt clapped against Monique's balls and crotch.

"I do! Fuck!" Kim yelped as Monique thrusted harder and quicker. Monique then turned Kim around, her back facing Monique. Monique then continued fucking Kim's ass. "Oh! Oh! Fuck!" Monique kept thrusting balls deep. Kim's groin and lover abdomen bulging from Monique's size. After a while, Monique pulled out and wanted Kim to eat her ass. Kim grabbed her cheeks and started eating her ass out. Monique jerked off as she moaned. Kim moaned as she licked her hole.

"Love my ass?" Monique asked as Kim moaned out a yes. Monique turned around and put Kim on her knees. She placed her cock back inside Kim's gaping ass and started ramming in and out. Kim screamed as Monique went harder than before. "Cause I love yours" Monique continued hammering away at Kim's hole. She moaned out loudly every time Monique bottomed out.

"Oh god! Oh yes yes yes yes! Fuck my ass Monique!" Kim couldn't contain herself as Monique pounded her from behind. She kept going and going and going. She pulled out halfway and slammed the rest in going balls deep as Kim was moaning so loud. "IT HURTS SO GOOD!"

"I'm cumming Kim!" Monique yelled out and kept slamming her cock in Kim's tight ass. Kim moaned out as she came and Monique landed one last bone breaking thrust and came, breaking Kim's hole. Kim and Monique both moaned together and kissed. Monique kept thrusting as she wasn't done yet. Bonnie came in to see the two and gasped.

"Oh my." Bonnie giggled seductively. She went to Kim and forced her own huge cock down her throat. Kim had her eyes closed and sucked nonetheless. Bonnie was 10 inches and 4 inches thick. Bonnie and Monique continued to fuck Kim. Bonnie came down Kim's throat as she gurgled and gagged. Monique pulled out and Bonnie decided to eat her ass. Monique moaned out as Bonnie ate her ass. Kim put Bonnie's cock in her pussy and slammed down on it. She moaned as Monique placed her lips on hers. Bonnie loved Kim's tight pussy around her cock, so much she decided to suck on Monique's balls. Kim rode Bonnie faster and harder. The three all getting pleasured, soon came together. After Awhile, Bonnie had Monique's large cock up her ass. Bonnie screamed as Monique rammed her. Bonnie had her cock up Kim's ass and rammed her. Kim moaned with Bonnie as Monique went harder and faster. She slammed all of her monster cock up Bonnie. Her groin and stomach bulging out due to Monique's size.

"You're cock is so big Monique!" Bonnie moaned out as Monique gave all of her 14 inch cock up her rectum. Slaps were heard from Kim's butt clapping against Bonnie's crotch and Bonnie's butt clapping against Monique's crotch. Monique smirked and rammed harder. "AHHHH!" Monique grabbed a hold of Bonnie's tan hips and continued to ram faster. Bonnie, in return, rammed faster up Kim's ass. She had a hand rub against Kim's pussy as the three were cumming together again.

"Fuck! This ass is tight!" Monique moaned out and kissed Bonnie's neck.

"Monique! Keep fucking me!" Bonnie screamed as Monique kept thrusting.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" Kim and Bonnie screamed out as Monique broke Bonnie. Bonnie was balls deep up Kim's ass and erupted. Monique slammed a couple of more times up Bonnie's broken hole and came a bucket load.

"Ahhhh yes!" Bonnie moaned out and Kim made out with her as Monique pulled out. Bonnie stayed inside Kim as Monique was exhausted.

"We go again next time. I'm beat." Monique said. Bonnie wasn't quite done yet. She deep throats Monique's cock as Monique moaned out. Bonnie bobs her head down as Monique grabbed her head and pushed down. Bonnie gagged and chocked on Monique's large cock. Kim ate out Bonnie's ass while she kept sucking. Monique came again and Bonnie swallowed all of it. Kim slapped Bonnie's butt and giggled. The three were well spent and layed down together on the mattress.


	19. Chapter 19

**Z Love 2**

 **Dex X Maylu.**

* * *

Dex and Maylu were together as Dex then kissed Maylu with toungue and she wrapped her arms around him. Moments later the two were naked and Dex had a huge cock. Maylu was in awe at his size. 10 inches long and 6 inches thick. Maylu put her mouth on the head of Dex's huge cock. She sucked on it as Dex moaned. Dex pushed Maylu's head down. Maylu gagged hard as Dex's thick shaft opened up her throat. Dex starts pounding her throat with his big cock. Maylu gags harder as Dex then erupted down her throat. Maylu swallowed all of it and Dex pulled out. Dex picked up Maylu and kissed her on the lips. Dex then shoved his big hand up her ass. Maylu screamed as her rectum got strecthed to the max. Dex went to the elbow as Maylu screamed louder in the kiss with Dex. Dex stopped the kiss and put his big cock in her pussy. Maylu screamed even louder as Dex hammered away in both her holes. Her lower abdomen bulging out in the process from both his arm in her ass and cock in her pussy.

"So tight. So good." Dex whispered into Maylu's ear. He pulled out of her ass with his thick arm and shoved it again.

"AHHHH!" Maylu screamed out in pain and pleasure as her pussy clamped down on Dex and she cummed. Dex kept thrusting in and out of her pussy. He came inside her and smashed his lips on hers. "Mmmmmmmmmm!"

Dex pulled out and put Maylu on her hands and knees and spread her ass cheeks apart.

"Dex? What are you-Ahhhhhhhh!" Maylu screamed out as Dex slammed his arm up her ass. To the elbow! Maylu felt broken as Dex thrusted his thick arm and out as hard and fast as he could. Maylu's panting hard as she felt Dex's arm deep in her rectum and stomach. She felt full and broken. "OH GOD! OH GOD!" Maylu came hard as she came all over Dex as he kept pumping his fat arm in her butt. He finished with a final thrust and pulled out. Maylu panting as her asshole was gaping.

"Time to fuck this ass." Dex smirked and Maylu gasped out.

He placed his cock inside and slammed balls deep. Maylu screamed out as Dex started pounding her ass. He grabbed Maylu's breast and fondled them as he kept thrusting up her ass. Stretched earlier due to his arm. He hammered away at her ass and Maylu kept screaming. "DEX! DEX! DEX! AHHH DEX!" Dex kissed her hard and thrusted harder. Maylu's moans being muffled as Dex's balls slamming into her pussy in the process. Dex moved his hands to her hips and went faster. The sound of slaps were echoing throughout Maylu's room. Dex pulled out and flipped Maylu over. He hovers over her and slammed deep into her again. Maylu wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed bloody murder. Dex's thrust were like a jackhammer. Maylu could've sworn she felt something break. Dex pulled out and slammed balls deep one final time. Maylu screamed again as Dex broke her hole and cummed a bucket load. Dex stayed inside her and made out with Maylu. Maylu was panting as Dex thrusted slowly in and out of her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Z Love 2**

 **Final chapter. Tohka X Mana. (Date A Live)**

* * *

Tohka was making out with Shido's 15 year old sister. Both were naked in Shido's bed with Tohka having a monster dick. 16 inches and 6 inches thick. Mana stroke the massive member as Tohka moaned. Tohka placed her hands on Mana's head and pushed her mouth down on her big cock. She entered 4 inches in Mana's mouth and she pushes harder. 8 inches were down Mana's throat as she gagged. Her throat bulging to the shape of Tohka's cock. She pushed deeper as Mana eyes started to water and her oxygen was cut off. She took all of Tohka's cock down her throat. Tohka then started thrusting in and out. Mana retches and vomits on Tohka cock with saliva. Tohka get ramming as Mana couldn't take the cock much more. It was making her pass out. Tohka pulled out as Mana catches her breath. Tohka then pushes Mana down on the bed and lifts her butt up in the air.

"I hope Shido won't mind me breaking you." Tohka said and smirked and placed her cock inside Mana's tight butthole.

"Wait Tohka! It's too big!" Mana moaned out as the head went in and Tohka added more of her 16 inch thick cock up Mana's 15 year old virgin ass. Mana screamed and groaned in pain as Tohka pushed harder. Soon her entire cock was swallowed deep inside Mana's ass. Her rectum strechting and her stomach bulging. Tohka pressed her crotch against Mana's buttcheeks and proceeded to break her. Tohka grabbed her hips and started thrusting. "Ahhhhhh! Tohka! It's too much!" Mana screamed out as Tohka smirked and paid no attention to Mana's cries of pain. It only made Tohka fuck Mana harder and faster. Her grapefruit balls smashing into Mana's wet pussy with each hard hitting thrust.

"So Tight! You won't walk for a month when I'm done with you Mana." Tohka said and rammed her cock to the hilt. Mana cries louder with each thrust.

"AH! AHHH TOHKA! AHHH TOHKA STOP!" Mana cried. Tohka kept thrusting harder. Tohka moaned as she continued wrecking Mana Takamiya.

"Never!" Tohka said and pulled out and pics up Mana and turned her around. She was facing Tohka and Tohka pushed back in Mana's gaping hole. Tohka pressed Mana's head in between her big breasts, muffling her cries as she slammed her cock in and out of the blue teen's ass. Tohka kept going faster and harder. Tohka then pulled Mana's hair back and smashed her lips on hers and kept thrusting in and out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mana cried out as Tohka slammed her hardest, balls deep and decided to let her piss up Mana's ass. Tohka moaned as she let her urine shoot up into Mana's stomach. She retches as it comes back up and onto Tohka's own face. Tohka moaned as she finishes peeing. She then continued to fuck Shido's sister up her ass. Soon After 9 mega thrusts, Tohka came. Mana screamed as her ass got destroyed and Tohka's cock throbbing deep in her body. She felt Tohka's cum fill her to the brim. Tohka pulled out and slammed back in. Mana cries more as Tohka kept fucking Mana. Tohka stops her thrusting and lets Mana fall onto the bed. Her ass broken and she was passed out. Tohka pants, but she didn't want to stop. She places the passed out Mana on her stomach and Tohka hovers over her body and slammed her hips downward. She entered fully with one thrust. Tohka kept going and going. Tohka unleashed another load of cum up Mana's ass. Tohka pulled out and kissed Mana on her lips.

"I can't wait to have you again." Tohka smiled and walked out of Shido's room.


End file.
